


Can I Ride Your Harley and...You Tonight?

by emlary



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Biker!kink, Crossover, Lyla taking the director chair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SAMCRO tapping into gay porn business, great abs and an eight-inch cock, porn star!Chuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn star!Chuck challenges Cara Cara owner a.k.a SAMCRO president Jax for a porn film involving a Harley and leather gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Ride Your Harley and...You Tonight?

“Jax，他说他只跟你拍。”

几个月前Lyla跟他商量把Cara Cara（SOA中SAMCRO运营的porn studio）的色情片生意扩展到男男基片时，Jax仅仅是从有钱赚的角度认可了这个商业决策，他可没做好要脱光光跟一个男人在他的哈雷机车上翻云覆雨的准备，即使全程他都不用露脸。

“再提醒我一遍，为什么我作为SAMCRO的老大要跟……那个谁拍GV？”

“Striker.”正在电脑上鼓捣着什么的Juice接了话，“他可是我们网站现在最大的摇钱树，虽然只拍了五部片，不仅占据了GV榜的前五名，还有两部杀入了全站所有付费点击榜的前十名。更重要的是他帮我们拓展了新的客户群体——”

“停！我不想知道我们有多少基佬付费会员。”

“不不不，我说的是女性用户。Striker走红以后，我们网站的女性付费会员翻了十倍！”Juice得意洋洋地把电脑转向Jax，屏幕上正播放着Striker点击量最高的那支影片。

“等等，”Tig一脸迷惑地盯着屏幕，“你是说现在的女孩们愿意花钱看男人操男人？这个世界怎么了？”

其它成员在旁边笑成一团，Jax夸张地用手遮住眼睛，却挡不住视频里传来的“噪音”，与女人娇媚的叫床声完全不同，男人沙哑的呻吟像有魔力一般钻入他的耳朵，操，还是澳洲口音。

“那为什么非要在哈雷上拍？”

在Juice打开的新页面上，Jax看到一项关于会员最期待的新片题材投票，不出意外得票最高的就是biker!kink。

“没了军火生意，我们可不能放弃菊花生意。”Bobby晃了晃手里的账本，连Chibs也加入到幸灾乐祸的队伍中，用手朝Jax模拟口活的姿势，“Jackie boy，一定要让人家满意噢！”

谁能想到黑帮老大也要靠卖肉做生意？在断绝军火和毒品生意之后，色情片成了帮派最稳定也最安全的收入来源。Jax不是没搞过男人，他只是不明白那个素未谋面的GV男星为什么指名找他。好大的胆子，既然知道SAMCRO，他就不怕惹毛北加州最凶悍的飞车党最后死无全尸么？想到此处，Jax倒开始期待与Striker的“约会”了。

跟帮派的其它成员常来找乐子不同，Jax很少来Cara Cara，才刚进门他就听到不寻常的澳洲口音，来自一个和他差不多高的背影和一头乱蓬蓬的姜黄色头发。

“我想让他穿着SAMCRO的皮衣马甲操我，这样看起来更性感。”  
“Chuck，这个得跟Jax再商量一下，我不确定……”

看起来Striker·真名·Chuck正在跟身兼导演和制片人的Lyla讨论拍摄细节，上帝啊，色情片也要那么讲究细节吗？

“不行。”  
“为什么不行？”

Jax对上第一次见面就敢跟他顶嘴的“大明星”，和他想像的完全相反，这个叫Chuck的大男孩没有任何女性化的特质，他既不清秀也不纤瘦，倒是狂妄自大的语气让人想在他帅气的脸上留下点什么痕迹，宽阔的肩膀与窄腰形成完美的倒三角，浴袍开口处浓密的胸毛也遮掩不住结实的肌肉。

“因为我们是飞车党。SAMCRO不是什么影迷粉丝俱乐部，也不打算卖皮衣马甲的周边。”

听不清对方嘟囔了什么，白色的浴袍从眼前一晃而过，脱到只穿着内裤的Chuck已经做好准备开拍了。Jax开始有点明白为什么这个澳洲人会成为他们的摇钱树了，秀色可餐的年轻肉体大方地呈现在他眼前，单是对方挺翘的屁股就能让很多人疯狂。可是要在灯光和剧组的注视下做那档子事……

“难道不是先穿上衣服，等会拍的过程中再脱？”

操，他可是北加州令人闻风丧胆的黑帮老大，他才不会在一个色情片明星面前怯场。

“别担心，Jackson，我会让你很快就硬起来的。”

澳洲男孩在他耳边留下这句话，便转身朝更衣室走去。

色情片的剧情其实很简单，Lyla趁Chuck换装时大致跟他说了一遍，扮演飞车党骨肉皮的Striker跟飞车党Jax在酒吧相遇，两人眉来眼去很快就来到Jax停车的后巷，重头戏则是在Jax的哈雷摩托车上来一发。布景和道具并不复杂，剧组已经在工作室的吧台和仓库搭建好了。

Chuck出场再次出乎Jax的意料，他没有穿特别暴露或者风骚的夜店行头，普通的白T和仔裤就足够勾勒出他强健的手臂和诱人的臀部。早已就位的Jax靠在哈雷上献上赞赏的口哨声，他很确信自己准备好了。

“你也不赖，我想知道SAMCRO老大有八块腹肌和八寸大屌的传说是真材实料还是夸夸其谈。”  
“这就是你找上我的原因？放心，你很快就会知道的，小袋鼠。”

Jax一把抓住Chuck的后颈，粗鲁地吻上那双不听话的嘴。Chuck的回应也一点都不温柔，他大胆地咬住Jax的下唇，在对方下颌的胡渣里慢慢地摩擦点火，等到Jax微微张口呼吸，他便立刻探入，急切地用舌头与黑帮老大争夺这个吻的主导权。

还没分出胜负，两人的内置耳塞里就同时传来Lyla喊停的声音。

“Cut! Jax，我们不会拍你脖子以上的部分，所以不用演吻戏了。Chuck，直接开始吧。”

突然回过神来的Jax，只见Chuck带着意犹未尽的表情舔了舔嘴唇，在他两腿之间跪了下去，熟练地解开了他的皮带和拉链。

“哇喔……”  
“还觉得我只是“传说”吗？”

Chuck十分乐意接受这项“挑战”，他抬头看了一眼眼前不可一世的黑帮老大，然后毫不犹豫把巨大的头部吞了进去。这个傲慢的家伙不会知道他渴望这一刻已经多久了，单是看到对方半勃起的惊人尺寸，他就快忍不住流口水了。是的，他想要征服Jax Teller，名扬整个湾区的黑道王子，刚过30岁就成为帮派的老大，英俊的外表配上狂野的机车，想跟他上床的男男女女能从斯托克顿一直排到奥克兰的港口，所以当听说SAMCRO旗下的Cara Cara为拓展新业务找男演员时，他便从洛杉矶一路北上——可以说这部色情片的情节简直是为他量身定做的。

Jax自知因为尺寸，很少有床伴能为他做完整的口活，但Chuck的专业技能让他如置天堂。一股怒火也随之而来，不知道他吸过多少男人的老二才练就了如此本事，莫名的占有欲让他更加放肆地在对方湿滑的嘴里挺动，享受着这个与自己同样身强体壮的男人臣服在他脚下。而Chuck似乎对此甘之如饴，这让他更为恼火。

“起来，转过去脱掉裤子。”

低哑的命令取代了色情片中营造气氛常用的甜言蜜语，摄影棚的气氛陡然变化，空气里聚集了看不见的火花，仿佛只要一点火星就会引发熊熊大火。Chuck也不确定自己在期待什么，合同里规定了润滑和套子等基本的职业安全问题，他不必担心对方会硬来，可是对方语气里暗示的狠劲让他忍不住产生了无数幻想，他弯下腰翘起屁股趴在Jax机车上，双腿因为未知的刺激微微发颤。

“Fuck!”

显然Jax Teller不是一个简单的黑帮老大，至少他的想象力是非同寻常的。打开Chuck身体不是道具或别的什么东西，而是万人迷飞车党戴着机车皮手套的中指，粗糙的黑色皮具就着润滑剂缓慢地插入，后穴内壁因为陌生的摩擦感而兴奋不已，屁股难耐得向后顶想要让手套插进更深的地方。

“看看你，那么喜欢我的手套，我都有点嫉妒了。”  
“那就换你的大家伙来啊。”

饶是Chuck身经百“战”，Jax的尺寸还是让他有点吃不消，为了保持拍摄效果，他不得不用手来刺激因为疼痛而软掉的性器。就在他努力控制呼吸试图放松时，身后入侵的动作也停了下来，那双黑色的皮手套从身后绕握住了他。

“不不不，这是我的。”

一低头就能看到自己的阴茎被包裹在黑色的皮具里，上面的润滑剂伴随对方不算温柔的套弄发出淫靡的声音，很快Chuck就湿得一塌糊涂，后面也逐渐放松下来，他忍不住扭着腰在机车手套上操着自己。

“别太放松，小袋鼠，我可不想让你弄脏我的哈雷。”  
“Fuck you.”

回答Chuck的是一声轻笑，埋在体内的巨物忽然觉醒，开始无情地蹂躏他的前列腺。他拼命想要跟上对手的节奏，可是汹涌的快感让他几乎招架不住，除了用最后一丝理智确认了镜头和收音话筒的位置，Chuck放任自己沉浸在席卷全身的幻想成真中，放荡的呻吟让站在门口把风的Ratboy都听得脸红心跳。一切都无需表演，他已经得到他想要的，甚至比想像中还好。

他身后的黑帮老大也没好到哪里去，一开始他只是被Chuck的轻车熟路惹恼，想看到对方因自己而失控的模样；太久没做，他几乎忘了强健肌肉的触感充满诱惑，以及同样浓烈的雄性气息有多迷人。哈雷在两个成年男人的撞击下也摇晃起来，Jax好久没有这样放纵自己像野兽般地交合，不用担心身下人，因为对方的性器正在摩托车的皮椅上贪婪地摩擦着，其实他并不介意Chuck射在他的哈雷上，甚至一想到白色的精液染脏黑色机车的画面，他就克制不住想把Chuck狠狠操到射的冲动。

“怎么样？我的尺寸还让你满意吧？”  
“再……用力，用力操我。”

最终两人双双爆发，高潮来得又猛又疾，Jax甚至来不及按Lyla在耳机里的指示射在Chuck背上，而Chuck也无可避免地弄脏了Jax的皮手套和皮椅。

“Jax!”  
“对不起，Lyla，我忘……”

接过毛巾清理身体的Chuck接了下去，“被我夹得太爽所以忘了剧情。”

Jax下意识地抬起手，指着对方刚想驳斥，手指连着手套已经被Chuck含进嘴里，手套上白色的浊液消失在他唇边，只剩下黑色的皮具被来回吞吐时若隐若现的舌尖。末了他又用手指挑起皮椅上的“污渍”，放到嘴里似乎还在回味刚才让两人都神魂颠倒的性爱。

“好了好了，赶快出去收拾一下。再呆下去，我的摄影棚都快被你们俩烧起来了。”  
“好吧，Lyla。不过我会把这句话当作恭维，别忘了给我分成。”

之后好几个月帮派分成时，Jax的信封都比SAMCRO其他兄弟的厚一些，作为老大，他当然知道钱是从哪里来的，可是未免也太夸张了。

“Bobby，你真的没算错？”  
“你的片子连续三个月都是销量冠军诶，上线第一周的流量差点把Cara Cara的服务器搞宕机，Lyla都快被问“那个新人”是谁的电话烦死了。”  
“真的？”

平时少言寡语的Happy突然插话，“老大，我也看了，真的很好看！”

黑帮老大想要杀人的怒火在收到一条来自Striker的消息后才稍微缓和一些。

“Can I ride your Harley and….you tonight?”


End file.
